


pre/post

by wordscantexpress



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mentioned Riku (Kingdom Hearts), This Is STUPID, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscantexpress/pseuds/wordscantexpress
Summary: Nunca sería como él.(Solo una triste historieta en donde Sora se compara con Riku durante la batalla)





	pre/post

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey mis queridos hispanohablantes. Les traigo mi segundo historieta en español para ustedes. 
> 
> Les aclaro que este no es el español coloquial de mi Isla, Creo que nunca sabré escribir purititamente en mis español cotidiano, sea en lines o en mis proyectos. Chaito! Espero que les duela 😂por que ese es el proposito haha hurt no comfort.

Era como un callejón sin salida y Sora _no se encontraba_.

  
Ahora era él contra el mundo. 

Siempre fue él junto sus amigos, pero él no poseía las fuerzas para seguir sólo.

  
Cuando la oscuridad toco su piel y finalmente sucumbió su cuerpo y corazón a ella, fue que entendió. 

  
Sin ellos nunca sería de importancia. Si sus amigos lo hacían fuerte, entonces sin ellos era un flaquilucho cualquiera, debil. 

  
Nunca sería como él. 

  
_Riku_.

  
Su mejor amigo supo que hacer, su deber. El siempre sabía como actuar, como analizar la situación y salir campante finalmente.

  
¿No sería que por eso, Riku siempre le ganaba en todo?

  
Sora era nada como él.

  
Sora, ni media pinta del hombre que Riku era, un niño, irracional y estúpido.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido._

_¿Por qué Riku dió su todo por él?_ Sora era un Don _Nadie_. 

  
Él nunca comprendería, en su cabeza nunca cabería el sacrificio que Riku hizo por _él_ , pero solo sabe que por segunda vez, _Riku se equivocó_.

  
Él nunca fue personaje principal en esta historia. Siempre fue un cero a la izquierd, y tardo tiempo en aceptarlo tal cual era.

Todo porque no tuvo los cojones para comprender que _no todo era sobre él._

  
Él nunca sería como Riku, el chico escogido, el predilecto, y _eso le dolía en el alma._

Le carcomía por dentro en su ser, el hecho de nunca ser suficiente. 

Y en medio del vislumbre de rayos, él contempló si así siempre sería. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ufff que triste!! Dejénlo llorar. Lloren conmigo un en mi discord o en [twitter](https://twitter.com/zeecantexpress)  
> uff, si quieren tomar un cafecito conmigo, adelante! los espero :)


End file.
